


Magical Girl's Plot

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Magician's Operation, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Madoka plotted to destroy despair by becoming a Magical God. A parody of Magician's Operation by EZFG.





	Magical Girl's Plot

You don’t have to be dead for this to end  
Time is too precious to spend it in anguish  
I want to save you all  
If you can be saved, I’ll do it, no matter what

Please let this wish work  
Don’t decay, revive yourself once more  
Don’t give up and say, “There’s no future left.”,  
Just remember that there’s power in hope  
Please obfuscate my trick  
Don’t fall, rise up  
Don’t stop wishing  
And live once more

You try to complete your project

Your efforts end in vain and transform into tears

Without a change, we’ll see no results  
You could keep saving me, but there’d be no end

Please evade your nightmares  
Dispel all your negative, intrusive thoughts  
Just remember the hope you felt long ago  
And rekindle it in your heart  
Please, be surprised by my wish  
Grant it before we’re all destroyed  
Change the system for the better  
Don’t fill yourself with despair

The Magical Girl has finally come up to bat  
There’s more pain and mortification than ever imagined  
Unforgettable, never to be forgotten  
Kyubey could still speak calmly  
Catch him unaware with a plot to help,  
To destroy despair by becoming a Magical God!

Take control of your body

With all your might

Sharpen your heart

Bet everything on this  
May this wish work  
The despair eroding you away, I command you to cease  
With the last one, to the bittersweet end,  
Annihilate all their anguish  
Please, wish, take effect  
I order you, please, look into my eyes,  
Make me into a Magical Girl,  
And feast upon all the hope in the world

Take my wish and grant it

Grant it


End file.
